Ike stole Marth's Newspaper
by AnimeKirby
Summary: Ike stole Marth's Newspaper, and he won't take it! Contains swearing, rated T for Teen.


The sound of buttons being pressed on a phone and a waiting response was heard

The sound of buttons being pressed on a phone and a waiting response was heard. At Ike's house, he picked it up. Faint talking from the TV was heard.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello?...Hello?!" Marth had answered on the other end.

"Hello?" Ike asked again.

"Hello!?"

"Hello?"

"Can you hear me?" The Altean Prince asked.

"Who is this?" The Crimean Swordsman also asked.

"Hey, turn the fing TV down!" He yelled.

Ike did as Marth said and turned the TV down. "Who is this?" He asked again. "Hello!?" Marth yelled. "Hello?" Ike asked.

"Hello, it's your neighbour!" Marth answered.

"…My member?"

"Your NEIGHBOUR, you dumbfer!"

"Oh, this is my neighbour?"

"Yeah, your neighbour, the one with the paper you were stealing! My paper!" The Altean Prince yelled.

"Your paper?" Ike wondered.

"Yes, the paper that comes to my house every morning, and you come over and take it and bring it to your house!"

"YOUR paper?"

"It's 50 Cents everyday and I pay for the goddamn paper! Marth said. He really wants his newspaper back.

"I take your paper?"

"Yeah, you take my paper!"

"Why?" Ike answered. It seems he wants to know why he took Marth's paper.

"I don't know! That's why I'm calling you, I'm trying to find out why the hell would you do something like that!" Marth really wants his paper back.

"Why do you know that? Why do you know I take it?"

"Yeah, I know you take it! You want me to kick your ass!?"

"Why do you know I take it?" Ike asked oncemore.

"Yeah, you stop taking my paper, otherwise I'm gonna KICK, SOME, ASS!"

"Ah!" Ike's question was answered. But it was already answered before.

"I want you to go get that paper and read it to me cause I don't know what the hell is going on in the world because I don't have a frickin' paper!" Marth demanded.

"Motherf your fing shit, bitch!" He talked back at his neighbour.

"!! Hey! You don't talk to me like that!" His neighbour demanded.

"What's that, gay? You wanna talk, alright?!"

"What?!"

"You wanna talk, ALRIGHT!?" Ike answered.

"YOU want to ta—" Marth was cut off by the next answered Ike would give him.

"I don't want trouble!"

"If you want trouble, I got trou—"

"I don't want trouble here!" Ike didn't really want any trouble.

"I GOT TROUBLE RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU!! !! YOU BRING MY FING PAPER HOME, NOW!! AND THEN YOU'LL SEE--"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, MOTHERF—"

"AND THEN YOU'LL SEE—AND THEN YOU'LL SEE TROUBLE!! YOU!!"

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR PAPER, YOU MOTHERFER BIT—"

"Hey, you know what?! You wrap that fing paper up, back the way it was, and get it right outside right now!!" Marth demanded loudly.

"Motherf your shit, bit—"

"You know what! I'll meet you—I'll meet you at your house, we're gonna rumble!—We're gonna throw some sht down!"

Ike hanged up. He wasn't gonna give Marth's newspaper back. Marth, on the other hand, won't stop calling Ike until he gives him his newspaper back. So he dialed the phone again, and waited for a response.

"Hello?" Ike actually answered. Although his voice was changed, sounding like some old lady was speaking.

"Hello?" Marth answered. He was somewhat calm now.

"Why are you calling?"

"Why are you trying to change your voice?"

"Why are you calling?"

"I know who this is. I am just want to get my newspaper back on a regular basis, all right?"

"You want your… newspaper back?" Ike changed back to his normal voice.

"I am tired of playing with you., you don't want me in your house cause I make sure I take you apart."

"Please come to my home right now!"

"You want me to come over there?"

"Yeah!"

"Kick your ass and I'll take my newspaper?"

"Yeah!"

"I can be over there in two seconds!"

"All right." Ike answered.

"All right." Marth said.

"I'll wait for you."

"Ok."

"How about now?"

"Ok, yeah, let's go!"

"Come in now!"

"Ok, you keep the door unlocked and I'll walk right in there!"

"Just come in five minutes now!"

"Ok—No, not five minutes, I'm coming over there right NOW!"

"Alright, come in!"

"Ok, let's go!"

"Let's go!"

"Let's go!"

"Come on!"

"Let's get it on!"

"Alright, here I come!"

"Alright, come in!"

"Ok, ok…"

"All right. I just wait for you, ok? I'll ready everything."

"Ok, you ready?" Marth asked.

"Five minutes, no!" Ike said.


End file.
